The Secret Guardian
by Crystal.77
Summary: Jennifer , A normal girl who decided to change her whole personality and start a new life , but what is she going to do when she discovers that her whole life has been a big lie ! And that her family isn't her real biological family ?
1. New day, New beginning

Hello everyone , I'm very happy to upload my very first story ! Forgive me if i did anything wrong , I'm not actually very good at writing story nor describing , So go a little easy on me ! **Feel free to Pm for comments / suggestions / typo** ! I hope you Enjoy this story ~ =D

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful Morning, Jennifer Woke up at the sound of birds singing next to her window and leaves gently stroking her window, The sun light started slowly to reach Jennifer's room, She got up from bed while yawning, she went next to the window and start gazing in the space, All she could think of is that it was a peaceful day and a beautiful morning! Jennifer took a pen and crossed a date on the calendar!

"Jennifer Wake up or you're going to be late "A voice came from downstairs, A lazy expression filled Jennifer's Face! As if it was the last thing she wants to hear, she took a shower and then got out from the bathroom and opened her wardrobe, She was confused and didn't know what to wear, She saw a nice pink mini dress but once she imagined herself wearing it she thought it wasn't such a good idea to wear it in this day, She closed her eyes and picked some random clothes, She hesitated to wear what she picked but after looking at the clock she knew she couldn't waste time on such stuff! After trying different hair-styles she decided to do a pony tail!

Jennifer went downstairs and almost tripped at one of the steps but she managed to balance herself! After she arrived to the living room she closed her eyes and started sniffing, she smelled something good and she smiled because she was sure that her mom cooked her favorite breakfast! Jennifer followed the smell and went to the kitchen

"Pancakes? " She asked "Good Morning Honey Yes I know they're your favorite "Her mom replied.

Jennifer kissed her mom's forehead gently and hugged her "Good Morning Mom "She pulled a chair and sat on it and she started eating the pancakes!

"Today is a very important day" Jennifer's mom said

"Yeah I know mom, I'm totally gonna make the best out of it!" She looked at her watch and she realized that she was late for school; she grabbed her phone and her bag and walked toward the door, "Bye Mom!" She said while slamming the door!

_'What a nice day to Take a walk to school, everything is perfect so far I just need to arrive to school to see Emily and talk to her, I have lots of things that I want to tell her'_

_

* * *

_

Finally Jennifer arrived to school; And Emily was waiting for her in the class

"Emily! Long time no see how are you?" Emily nodded and then she rested her head on the table

"what's wrong with you? Wait … Let me guess, not enough hours of sleep?" Jennifer asked her while placing her bag next to the table, Emily nodded again.

"Seriously I don't know why you like staying up late, I mean it's not like you have anything to do!" Jennifer said with a troublesome look, Emily raised her eyebrows with a question yet so upset look

"There is no need to be upset, I didn't say anything wrong you're always been the shy loner girl so I don't imagine you staying up late chatting with friends and umm…. You know what! Whatever just forget it I have something to tell you" "What? " Emily looked at Jennifer with a tired look as she knew that she's probably going to say something stupid and boring!

"I'm gonna change my name!"

"What! " Emily shouted "Emily calm down, what's with the look in your face I was just kidding".

A woman entered the classroom; she looked like she was in her med 30, quite tall, black hair, she was wearing a glasses and she was wearing a white shirt and a grey skirt, The first thing she said was "Hello everyone, wow you all seem happy, of course you are it's the last day of the week, well because your happy faces made me happy today I'm going to give you a pop-quiz!"

The students started chattering and one of the students threw a piece of paper at his friend, but the teacher was quick so she took the paper and read it out loud (Man! She's driving me insane; I can't stand seeing her face)

" Oh I didn't know Matt that you hated seeing me that much, Well if you can't stand seeing my face for a period I wonder what will you do seeing my face the whole afternoon… In Detention!"

All the students started laughing and Matt's face turned red, everyone felt sorry for him for getting detention in the last day of the week!

"But Miss Rose I can't ... I have some plans to do "Matt said

"Well you should've thought of that before writing this" . The teacher waved the paper at his face, " but I'll ask you a question and if you answer it correctly I will cancel the pop-quiz and your detention too!"

"Really?" Matt asked with a surprised look on his face, "Matt save us from the pop-quiz, we beg you" The other students asked desperately "Don't worry I will" Matt said raising his fist in the air and squeezing his eyes

"well, Do you think people can learn from their mistakes? " Miss Rose said while heading to her chair, Matt stood up and started to talk

"I think if people had no mistakes no one would ever get something right, Because how are they going to know the different between the right and wrong things, So they say it's best to learn from a mistake you did, Because for every step you fall you move forward for even more steps! If a person did a mistake then corrected it he'll know what's the best thing or the worst thing to do in this situation, and so far guarantees that he would never do the same mistake again! You should learn from me I never do the same mistakes again" Matt said these words with lots of confidence and then he sat down.

"Well that sure impressed me and especially coming from you, but I have to say I have a bad news and a good one, the good one is that I changed my mind about the pop-quiz!" The students cheered and started applauding

"Wait I'm not done yet and the bad news is that you still have a detention! Because you had too much confidence and said you never repeat the same mistakes" Said the teacher while playing with the pencil in her hand, "But..But Miss I really don't"

"Is that so ? then how come you failed twice in my class?"The teacher giggled

"No that's different I wasn't talking about school stuff"

"There is no different between mistakes! Anyway we really wasted a lot of time discussing this topic let's start studying, shall we? "


	2. You'll Never Be Pretty !

Oh well this is chapter ( 2 ) as you can see . lol i know there are lots of dialogues and i didn't describe a lot , I'm a beginner at this so don't worry eventually i'll learn how to describe very well . **Feel free to Pm for comments / suggestions / typo** !

**Chapter 2**

Later on the bell rang announcing the Launch break.

"Omg! Today is boring, seriously I'm just glad Miss Rose didn't give us a pop quiz".

Jennifer and Emily sat in a table that is next to the school garden's window

" It's so nice to eat while watching this view, Right Emily?" Emily nodded! "Oh Emily I forgot to tell you about an important thing , You know what I said earlier to you, I was gonna tell you that I decided that starting from tomorrow I'll start a new lifestyle, And I don't mean diets and stuff, No I mean as a new me … a new Jennifer !"

Jennifer held Emily's hand "And this time for real".

"What do you mean Jen?" Emily looked at Jennifer with a worried look

"I don't know I just feel like my whole life is meaningless and somehow I wasn't living my life at all, so I decided to change that and live my life to the fullest with no fear or regretting and I could do this today at the New Year's Eve. You better find something nice to wear".

"I hate going to parties, I hate socializing with people"

"Please you have to come with me, I don't want to go alone, Beside you have to witness everything" Emily slapped Jennifer's Forehead "Stop making it sound like a crime scene and I already said no" Emily's looked very upset at the moment

"Pretty Please I'll do anything for you"

"Still my answer is no" Emily turned her face away!

"Ok then I guess I'm not going too, I'll just sit alone in my house at New Year's Eve. Probably just goofing off, while the most important moment of my life is near" Jennifer looked very sad as if she was just about to cry

"Jennifer! Stop it " Emily carried her stuff and stood up and left the cafeteria but Jennifer followed her and stopped her

" Listen I'm really sorry, It's okay forget it, there is no reason for you to get upset and walk away from me! I didn't mean it; I know I was being selfish since I already know you hate parties".

Later, after school Jennifer went to her locker and left her stuff in the locker, and then a girl approached to her

" So you're going to the party tonight ? " The girl asked Jennifer

She sighed " I don't know , Probably not " , " Why not ? , It's the biggest event of the year ! "

Jennifer replied " well, you see my friend isn't coming so .. "

The girl interrupted Jennifer " just because that emo friend of yours isn't coming, you're not coming too ? you're so stupid for doing that, you know that ? "

" She's not an emo, I wouldn't allow you to say that about my best friend ! " Jennifer replied

" Oh well , If you changed your mind here's the address " she handed her a piece of paper and there was an address written on it , Jennifer watched the girl leaving

" What's wrong with her ? " Jennifer turned around and saw Emily standing behind her . " What did she want ? Jennifer ! "

" N..Nothing , don't worry about it " Jennifer said nervously

" Don't you lie to me ! I heard the whole conversation , Emo eh ? I'll show that girl what she's made of . Jennifer tell you what , I've changed my mind i'm going to that party "

Jennifer started jumping because she was so happy that Emily changed her mind , and then she hugged her tightly " Jen...ifer ... you're ... suff...ocati...ng me ! " , _ " I'm starting to regret that i said yes ! but wait what's with look in her eyes , Oh my god ! it can't be ! " _

Emily pushed Jennifer " No way ! I'm definitely not going to shop with you ! "

" what ? what do you mean ? you can't go to the party looking like this ! "

Emily whispered to herself " What's wrong with my look ? "

" Nothing ... Nothing ! let's just go "

-.-

_" How did we ended up here ? , This is definitely the worst day in this week _" Emily was looking at Jennifer moving from one shop to another, Just like a bee in a field full of flowers ! although Emily always wanted to be like Jennifer and share her the same interests but she couldn't , no matter how hard she tried it always ends as a big fail ! She lost hope of her becoming more ... oh well Feminine !

Emily and Jennifer went inside a shop called " Pretty Girl " , and Jennifer saw a lot of nice things that she would like to buy , so Emily sat on the chair outside the dressing room waiting for Jennifer to try her dresses !

* * *

_A big room , with animals wallpaper and a few desks , there were crayons , colors , toys all over the floor . A kindergarten ! The teacher was talking to some of the children , the rest of them are playing and talking and some of them are drawing ! everyone was having fun  
_

_" Come on everyone line up " The teacher said to the children , she continued " Today is friendship day , You can give your friend a gift or even a hand-made card , I told you earlier prepare something to give to your best friend ! and now it's time for everyone to exchange gifts "_

_The children were so happy , They were laughing but there was a little girl with black hair and blue eyes sitting in the corner , The teacher went to her and told her " Why are you alone ? have you made anything for your best friend ? " The little girl simply nodded " well, Let me see it ! " The teacher saw a card which the sentence ( I love you my best friend ) was written on it , " It's so nice, now go give it to your best friend " The girl didn't move at first because she was embarrassed then the teacher held her from her hand and helped her to get up . _

_The girl was walking slowly toward a little boy which was sitting next to his other friends, when she stood in front of him , he looked up to her and took the card from her hand , " I love you my best friend ? You're not my best friend ! " The boy yelled and threw the card in her face . _

_She refused to move and gave him the card again but this time he tore the card and said " I'll never be friend with you ugly girl ! " He shouted_

_" Don't worry if i'm ugly now i'll be pretty when i grow up " she looked down _

_" You'll never be pretty ! " He shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, and everyone started laughing  
_

_She went down and collected the pieces of her card then a tear came out and she went back to the corner again_

_

* * *

_

" Emily ! Wake up ! " Emily slowly opened her eye , then she realized that she fell a sleep

" Come on we don't have time for this , beside i already bought you a dress ! " Jennifer showed Emily the bag

" But i didn't even see it " Emily sighed " Don't worry I'm sure you're gonna like it , do you know that i didn't see my dress but the women told me it's very popular and nice , so i took my chance and bought it , i'll see it later at home . Oh and by the way you're gonna see your dress when you come to my home later on ! I must make sure you look pretty enough "

" Yeah okay thanks " Emily smiled and agreed because she couldn't argue with Jennifer about this


	3. Getting ready

Well if you're reading this, thank you! It means a lot. **Feel free to Pm for comments / suggestions / typo**!

**Chapter 3**

Both girls headed to Jennifer's home. It wasn't big nor small, the paint was white and it had a little garden in the backyard, and 2 little statue placed in front of the house. Emily followed Jennifer inside the house then they headed to a small room, even though it was small, it felt warm and cozy, with 2 white classic couches and a plasma TV and a small coffee table placed in the middle of the room, the room had 2 large windows which normally would cause the room to be bright.

Jennifer threw herself on the couch "I'm exhausted! "She let out a deep exhale

"Huh, tell me about it "Emily agreed while sitting on the other couch and facing Jennifer "so where's your mom? "She asked

" She's probably at work, she's been working so hard these days I really feel sorry for her " Jennifer replied then she looked at the clock and realized that there isn't much time left until the party starts , She stood up " Let's start preparing ourselves for the party " she announced

"Don't you think it's too early? " Emily protested "of course not! We still got lots of things to do" she said almost screaming at Emily "seriously Jen you need to calm down "Emily replied

"How can I calm down, we haven't showered yet or put our makeup on, and I still didn't see my dress " Jennifer said while pulling Emily upstairs " Make up ? " Emily sounded terrified of the idea since she wasn't the type of girl who actually liked dressing up or doing any stupid girly stuff like doing her hair or her nails or putting too much effort in trying to wear something, she thought it was all stupid matters.

Moments later they were in Jennifer's room, the floor was wooden and the wall is filled with posters of famous bands and the room was filled also with photos of her and Emily, with a small bed next to the window and 2 tables next to her bed. It was tidy and nice, but Emily was shocked when she saw Jennifer running around the room looking for something, she was like a hurricane, after few minutes the room was completely different and her clothes were thrown on the floor and the room was not clean any more

"How could you destroy your room in minutes? It was clean and nice but not anymore! Look around you all your stuff are thrown everywhere, I feel sorry for the person who clean your room everyday "Emily started to pick some stuff from the floor and placing them on Jennifer's bed

"I'm looking for my shoes; I looked everywhere I can't find it! This can't be happening, I mean from all things this happ ـــــــ "Jennifer stopped as soon she found her shoes under her bed "There you are "she reached out for the shoes and placed it on the table

Jennifer went inside her bathroom to take a shower; Emily was waiting for her in her room, she didn't know what to do, so she started looking at old photos of her and Jennifer, a certain photo captured her interests, Emily was sleeping and Jennifer was doing funny faces behind her! _"Ugh I can't believe she did that! " _Emily kept looking at the photos with a little smile on her face, she was glad that she's friend with Jennifer, and after all she complete her. Emily loves to be alone and she's anti-social and she's always bored and feeling down, but Jennifer on the other side loves to be around with people and filled with enthusiasm and she's social. "Emily! You can take shower at my mom's bathroom or the guest room's bathroom, that way we'll be able to save time" Jennifer shouted from the bathroom.

"_I guess I have no other choice! "_ Emily went to the guest room's bathroom because she thought it would be too embarrassing and awkward to take a shower in her mother's bathroom. Emily went inside and opened the water; it was so cold and refreshing.

After 1 hour, both Jennifer and Emily got out from the bathroom and wore their robes!

"Drum roll please, I'm about to see my dress "Jennifer was jumping from excitement

"Seriously, how can you buy a dress without even looking at it or measuring it? " Emil asked

"Well I don't care, it's not like you measured yours! But I do know your size so it'll be fine"

"_I really didn't say anything because I hoped it wouldn't fit so I don't have to go to the party"_ Emily thought and a grin appeared on her face

Jennifer held a box and went next to Emily and gave it to her " This is your dress " Emily took the box from her , she opened the huge white box and what was lay folded perfectly inside was a champagne/ golden gown folded into a square. Emily drew it out of its box and shook it out, then it revealed it's true glory, it was so beautiful. I was itching to try it on. Suddenly, I felt excited. 

"_This dress is so beautiful; the way the sequenced fabric flowed was elegant. If words could describe perfection, this would be it. But what is this feeling? I'm actually excited, I never felt this happy before about a dress, I always hated wearing dresses but this dress is just…"_

"So.. Do you like it? "Jennifer interrupted Emily's thoughts

"Of…of course! It's very beautiful, thank you Jennifer "Emily was still looking at the dress, it was so beautiful that she couldn't resist looking at it

Jennifer opened her box and saw a really nice black dress "it's so beautiful "Jennifer yelled happily "when I picture myself wearing this dress in the party, wearing this amazing thing of beauty. I could already see the way that I wanted my hair to flow with it. This dress is the most faultless, wonderful thing I've ever seen."

So now that both girls are pretty much satisfied with their dresses, Jennifer started putting her make-up and she helped Emily

"Can't I just go without putting any make up? " Emily asked looking at the large make up set that Jennifer had

"No way! I have to make you look good, now just be silent and let me do my work "Jennifer replied

After half an hour , Jennifer was all dressed up and now she's waiting for Emily to wear her dress

" _she have to look beautiful so no one will ever call her an emo again ! I did my best I hope the dress will look beautiful on her "_

" Oh… My … god "Jennifer's mouth dropped, "Is that really you Emily? " Jennifer eyes widened as Emily got out from the bathroom , Emily was so beautiful , she never saw Emily wearing a dress or putting on some make up

" Of course it's me idiot " Emily replied

" Emily .. you're … wow ! you look so beautiful , how come you never told me you're that beautiful wearing dresses , From now on I'll always go shopping with you , we have to get you some better clothes and make up of course , you can't hide your beauty you know ? "

" No chance " Emily replied and then she went to the mirror to see herself _ " Oh my god ! is that really me " _she closed her eyes then she opened them again in disbelief _" It's really me ! I never knew this girl existed , I look different "_ " Yup definitely different " Emily didn't notice that she said that out loud

" Of course , you look so gorgeous , I'm actually jealous because today you'll steal the lights away from me " Jennifer told Emily

" No silly " Emily giggled " Jennifer I'm really surprised , thank you a lot "

" you can thank me later but now we have to go " Jennifer took her purse and headed down stairs

" The most important moments of my life are soon , Jennifer will soon be a totally new person " Jennifer confessed

" You're serious about this ? " Emily asked

" Of course I am " Jennifer answered " but don't worry you're gonna like the new Jennifer " she smiled

**If you're reading this , Thank you a lot … most of you think that Emily is the main character here, but she isn't . I'm just mentioning her a lot because after a few chapters she wouldn't actually be around ! **

**If you like this please review **


End file.
